In Control
by AsiaProductions23
Summary: Dick and Barbara have been best friends and teammates for years now. But what happens when they get affected by a new substance that messes with their sexual control? M for Lemons and language. Yes, it's smut!


**In Control**

Here is a one-shot about sexual control between Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. Can they keep it even when they've been affected by an unknown substance. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. _REVIEW_ and ENJOY!

* * *

Dick and Barbara were sitting in a secluded containment unit. It was a glass room with two beds that were side by side, two chairs, and a desk. They were in their civvies, just sitting.

It was supposed to be an easy mission for Alpha. Dick, Barbara, Conner, and M'gann were supposed to infiltrate a factory in Costa Rica that was being run by the Cult of Kobra. It was supposed to be a quick mission- grab the Kobra Venom and call it day. But members of the cult ambushed them. So, Dick instructed Conner to grab the venom and go while him and Barbara took care of the henchmen. When they were just about to leave, a powerful spray of pinks spores was released, and only Barbara and Dick got a strong whiff of it. They had been in this containment cell for the last four hours thanks to Poison Ivy (most likely).

"Sorry about this," Dick said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and shrugged, "It isn't your fault. It might not be anything and we might be over-reacting."

"Or we're dying," Dick shrugged semi-innocently.

Barbara laughed. "Yeah," she shrugged. "Or _that_."

Karen and Wally, in a complete suit with a mask, walked in. Wally had called in by Karen for extra help in extraction of the cells. They took their blood and for the last three hours, they had been trying to figure it out.

"So…" Wally started softly.

"Just tell us," huffed Barbara as she crossed her arms.

Wally and Karen exchanged glances and then looked at their clipboards.

Karen looked at the two and said, "We're working on an antidote-"

"Stop prolonging it," Dick groaned. He then looked at Barbara and then back at his best friend. "Just tell us."

Wally gulped. He then stood up a little straighter and said, "We extracted blood sample. Inside of your blood, we found pink spores essentially. We took some and noticed that it was deeply engrained into your bodies. It'll take a lot of time until we can get it out or we wait for an antidote."

Barbara frowned, "Ok, what is it?"

Karen let out a sigh. "It's essentially an aphrodisiac," she said softly.

"Pardon?" Dick said shortly. He looked at Barbara and then back at his two friends. "We have spores of aphrodisiac inside our blood?"

"Kind of," Wally said, tilting his hand up and down. "It's modified completely to you two. The thing about this is… in Nightwing's blood, we found traces of Barbara's DNA in the spores. And in Barbara's blood, we found traces of Nightwing's DNA in the spores."

Barbara and Dick exchanged appraising glances.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

"I don't know when it'll hit you guys," Karen revealed. "But, you two are going to want to… have sex sooner or later."

Dick's eyes widened. Ok, yes, Barbara Gordon was hot. She had the body of a Victoria's Secret Model, the face of a goddess, and the voice of siren. She was _that _hot. But he never ever thought of _actually _having sex with her. Yes, once in a while, Barbara would pop up in his dreams- naked, hot, and aroused- and fuck him senseless.

But that is besides the point!

It was a dream. It was just a dream.

"If it's specialized, then why are we kept in a cell?" Barbara asked angrily.

"Because the thing about this, it specializes in accordance to who it touches. You two were right next to each other when it hit. You also got a whiff of each other's scent, which means it also pheromones were released. So it became laced. Now, if Wally and I didn't walk in with suits. We'd get a whiff of it, and the two options are either, I'd become immensely attracted to Nightwing… or Wally. Mal would _not _be down with that. We'd get hit too."

"Fuck," Dick groaned.

"So, what're you going to do about this?" Barbara asked shortly.

"Karen and I are going to work on an antibody or something to counteract it. But there is a large amount in both you. It's going to hit soon, so my advice is to just, you know, deal with it out fucking each other," Wally said blatantly.

"Easy for you to say," hissed Dick.

"We're working as fast as we can," Karen nodded. "Just sleep. And focus… on other things?"

Karen began scribbling down some notes, while Wally smiled at his friends.

"Wally," Barbara called out. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Bring some condoms," Barbara said.

Wally's eyes widened as Dick began choking on air. Pure air. He coughed wildly into a closed fist. "Um… what?" Dick asked.

"Just in case, we don't know anything yet," Barbara shrugged. She then looked at Dick and growled, "I'm 18 and in college. I am not getting pregnant, Bro."

Wally nodded hesitantly, "Um. Sure… I'll also be able to make this place soundproof. I'd rather not hear not- nor would the rest of the team. Oh, and I'll make it tinted."

"Thanks," Barbara said as he began walking out. She then looked at Dick and said, "We can do this, right?"

Dick nodded slowly. "I hope."

"Just imagine me at my awkward ten-year-old stage," Barbara tried as she lay down on the bed. "That should properly turn you off."

Dick laughed, "Yes, fucking as ten year old is very disturbing. But you were pretty when you were ten."

"Let's just stop right there," Barbara laughed. "I'm going to try and sleep this off. You should too, Dick."

_Three hours later_

Dick had just woken up from his nap. He felt his body constrict just at waking up. He let out a tired groan as he looked over Barbara, who was sitting in a chair. She was tapping her foot, tapping her fingers, and biting her nails on her other hand. She looked focused.

With just one look at her, Dick really thought how hot she was. She had taken off her sweater. She was just in a black undershirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, and her hair was now done. Her beauty was so effortless.

"Hey," Dick groaned as he moved his shades to wipe his eyes.

"Hi…" Barbara muttered, still doing all three of her other things.

Dick felt his stomach constrict and his _cock _harden just at her voice. He felt his entire body stand at attention.

It was getting critical.

Barbara looked at him and sighed. She wiped her hands over her face and let out a groan. "Dick," she muttered.

Dick gulped. "Yeah?"

Barbara bit her lip and sighed, "I really want to fuck you. Like, I _really_ want to. Wow. It's serious." She leaned over her legs and groaned.

Dick's eyes widened. He then shrugged, "Feeling is completely mutual at this point."

Barbara got up and began moving her arms back and forth. "It's so bloody irritating!" She began jumping up and down.

Dick then watched as Barbara's chest bounced up and down. One time, Dick and Barbara had went shopping together as just a friend-thing. They passed the lingerie section, and he noticed how Barbara grabbed a lace red bra with a tag that said, _34D. _It had become difficult for Dick not to notice Barbara's chest.

"You should stop jumping," Dick pleaded as he closed his eyes.

"Why-oh…" Barbara muttered as she stopped. She looked down at her chest and covered herself with her arms as she crossed them over her chest.

Dick took off his major shirt and was left in a black wife beater because it had gotten so damn hot in there.

Barbara gulped at the sight. She just watched as Dick's arm bulged. He had always been fit, but come on, this boy. He just had a body of a god. It was unfair. This made Barbara remember his six-pack. They were hard and sculpted. It made Barbara's inside tighten considerably.

Barbara let out a soft moan as she hid in her knees once more. _Don't think about him like that; don't ruin your friendship because of Ivy. Just because he has the body of a god doesn't mean that you are obligated to fuck him. _

God, did Barbara want to ride him. She just wanted to rip of his shirt and pants. She wanted to kiss his body, slide down on him, and ride him until she came so hard-

"Babs," Dick called out. "Um… Can you pass the water?"

Barbara got up and slowly walked over to Dick. She walked in front of him and passed it to him.

Dick took a small sip and watched her as he did so for some reason. He noticed that there was a small something on her hip. He nearly sputtered out his water when he realized what it was.

"What's that?!" Dick asked as he pointed to her lower hip.

Barbara looked down and noticed her tattoo. She immediately covered it with her undershirt and said, "Don't want to talk about it." She turned around and tried to walk away.

Dick turned her around by her waist, pulled her closer. He lifted up the shirt slightly and began to chuckle when he saw a black "R" on her lower hip. It wasn't just a regular R, but it was the Robin symbol.

"That's the Robin symbol, isn't it?" Dick asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Barbara said as she pushed his shoulder. "You know I had a crush on _Robin _back before I realized it was you, Idiot."

"Oh that's quality," Dick kept on laughing. He traced the tattoo on her skin, with no intentions of turning her on even more, but by accident, Barbara let out a tiny low moan.

Now that went straight to his cock.

Dick looked up at her, one hand on his waist and another on his hip. She was staring back down at him.

"I… I could…" Dick murmured softly. "I could go down on you- it might alleviate some of the pressure." He actually wanted to try that on her for a long time; this was just the perfect excuse to do it.

Barbara bit her lip. He spoke so softly, but so confidently. She gulped, "You sure?"

Dick nodded, "Sure."

Within seconds from that moment of consent, Dick lifted her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctually. He pressed his lips to hers. She moaned at his erection pressing into her core, despite there being layers of clothing between them.

Dick flipped them over, so that she was lying down on the bed properly with him on top of her. He kissed her as hard and as passionately as he could. She made another soft moan. He wondered how he could make that moan much louder.

Then something in his anatomy changed again. The desire was much more persistent and much more consuming. He had to come now; there was no other thought now.

Barbara must've felt it too because rolled her hips against his desperately, making her moan in frustration.

He slid a hand down to the waistband of her jeans, causing her to sigh into his mouth. Dick then un-buttoned her pants, making Barbara groan. "Ok, fuck that. I need you inside me."

Dick raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Barbara asked breathlessly. "Because I really need you in me more than anything and I don't know much alleviation is going to happen with you going down on me."

Dick ripped her pants away savagely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began rubbing herself against his painfully hard erection. Oh god, that felt so damn good.

Dick slid his hands behind Barbara's back. He reached the collar of the back of her undershirt. In one swift motion, Dick ripped the undershirt into two.

"I-I liked that undershirt," Barbara hissed, but clearly too distracted with the thought of coming too really give a shit.

"Well, I like it on the ground in two," Dick smirked as he bent down to place kisses on her collarbone.

Barbara reached for the hem of Dick's shirt. He lifted the hem of it up and tugged it off of him. Dick only leaned back long enough to get it off. She skimmed her hands down his abs as he began kissing the spot right under her ear.

_This is so stupid, _Barbara reminded herself.

_Why cant you control yourself, _Dick's better voice shouted at him internally.

Barbara quickly unzipped his pants, and she shucked them away with her feet. She moaned at the cold air when Dick began to drag her underwear down her slim legs.

Barbara pulled down his boxers as well. She really prayed that Wally hadn't forgotten about the sound proofing and tinting the room- well, actually, right now she could really care less. She didn't care at all.

Dick slid one finger down and smirked at how ready she was for this. She was so wet. _So wet. _

"You sure?" Dick asked one more time as he slid on the condom. "I-I can work something out."

"_Please, Dick," _Barbara moaned. Her eyes were half closed, her teeth were biting her lower lip, her face was flushed, and she was rubbing his biceps. She was too much for him. _"Oh god, please!"_

Dick leaned over her and slid into her slowly.

"_Yes!" _Barbara moaned into his ear. She fluttered her eyes at just the fact that he was big inside of her. "_Oh…"_

Dick couldn't believe how tight she was. It was amazing. She was hot and tight, and it was just not supposed to be this good. Never supposed to be this good.

"_Barbara," _Dick grunted as he began to move slowly.

He moved slowly at first, causing Barbara to pant in synch with his movements. Her heat was too much for him and he naturally felt compelled to go faster and harder. He moved quickly and deeply.

Barbara began to moan lowly. She was trying so hard to not to show signs of extensive pleasure, but right now, she couldn't believe it. Dick somehow managed to reach and hit places that she never knew existed. And he kept hitting that spot that made her come like a waterfall.

"_Dick," _Barbara moaned in his ear hotly. "_Keep going, please. Ah… god, please."_

Dick didn't know how much longer he was going to last, so he reached down and began circling her nerves quickly and powerfully. This caused Barbara to hitch and scream.

_She screamed._

Barbara screamed as her walls clenched him tightly, making him give out. He grunted as he came down hard from his orgasm.

Dick just lay on top of her, savoring her orgasmic bliss. She was fucking glowing and it was so beautiful.

But no matter how nice it was; Dick felt compelled to be inside of her again. It was insanity. He just needed more of her. Dick decided that it was the spores telling his body that.

Dick groaned as he pulled out of her. She let out a soft moan too.

Barbara looked up at him and asked, "More?"

"Yeah," Dick smirked as he leaned down. He began lips again and said, "After tonight, never again?"

"Exactly," Barbara muttered into the kiss. "Damn the spores."

"Precisely," Dick laughed as reached out for another condom.

_Two Hours Later_

Wally and Karen walked in once more. Dick and Barbara were dressed now (Barbara had taken Dick's button down because her undershirt was in shreds now), sitting in the chairs, laughing.

"You guys have results for us?" Dick asked kindly.

Karen nodded, "Um. Did you guys…"

Dick and Barbara looked at each other, smirked, and nodded once.

Karen blushed. "Well, that means it should be out of your system."

"Really?" Barbara asked incredulously.

Wally took off his mask. "We just found that once you have an orgasm, the endorphines that are set off after the orgasm shut off the spores for some reason. That's how they're designed. So once you guys had your orgasm, the sexual attraction you two have to each other should have been gone. Did you feel that?"

Barbara's and Dick's eyes widened. So you mean the spores had nothing to do with the three other times that they fucked? You mean that it was completely in control. It was in Dick's own control to go down on Barbara? It was in Barbara's control to ride Dick?

Barbara and Dick looked at each other, blushed. They looked away from each other and said, "Sure."

They never spoke of that night again.


End file.
